


How Long Do Staff Meetings Last?

by zipperpeople



Series: Yusuke and Ryuji Bone EVERYWHERE [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, I guess underage?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, almost getting caught, highschool, let ryuji say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: Ryuji forgot his phone in class and has to go in to grab it and insists Yusuke come in too. There’s a staff meeting so there’s no one else around so they take advantage of the empty classroom.





	How Long Do Staff Meetings Last?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I needed to get out of my system! More smut to come for sure!

I swear class gets longer and longer everyday. People always say that after lunch it goes by faster, but once you hit last period it grinds down to a god damn halt. Every time I look up at the clock at the front of the class above the chalkboard where Ms. Kawakami is droaning on about something, I stopped paying attention the moment I got a text from Yusuke. 

Yusuke: [I finished with my painting earlier than expected, if it is alright with you I feel like a walk so I was thinking I could meet you at your school for when you finish.]

Normally Yusuke rarely texts me during a school day, considering most of his classes are painting based it never surprised me that he wouldn’t ever really respond to messages until much after 3, sometimes later if he gets caught up in his work.

Ryuji: [Yea babe that sounds g8 ;) ] 

As the class ticked by I completely stopped attempting to mask my lack of interest and shifted my focus to my phone which I had awkwardly perched on my crotch as I slumped down in my chair so it looked almost like I was asleep. I clicked in and out of different apps, carrying on a very brief conversation with the rest of the group about going to Momentos but the answer was still unclear. Some people saying they think they have plans after class or that they have a lot of homework, Yusuke chimed in once, saying he was in the area so if the rest of the group decided to go he would be able to attend as long as I was down for going as well. 

The bell caught me off guard since I had gotten so into my web browsing, I jumped up shoved my untouched notebook in my bag and dashed out of the class, down the steps briefly waving to some people who called after me until I broke past the front doors and into the summer heat. The sun momentarily making it so I could only see white but once my vision came back I saw Yusuke standing just outside the gates, his eyes closed and a calm smile on his lips as he drank in the sunlight. He never even noticed me walk up to him until I walked up to him, nudging him with my elbow as I watched him slowly open his eyes and look at me, a reserved grin across his lips. “Hello Beloved.” I scoffed at the pet name, subconsciously looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Even though the group knows I don’t really want it to get out to the rest of the school at this point, considering I just got back in with the track team I don’t need any more rumours floating around about me. 

“How’re you?” I asked, leaning against the wall putting my left foot up. 

“I’m quite good, I managed to finish the piece I’ve been working on and I’m very happy with it.” He shifted his weight onto his other foot so his shoulder was just a bit higher than mine. “And how are you?” 

“Meh, I’m alright, better now that I’m here. Class was real borin’ I completely lost all attention when she started going on about English pronouns. I can take it to a point, but once she starts going off on a grammar tangent I’m gone.” Yusuke snickered,

“No wonder everyone teases you about your English.” I gently shoved him with my shoulder. 

“Well maybe if they got teachers that weren’t the most boring people on the planet I’d pay attention more.” Yusuke reached into his pocket and brought out his phone and looked at it, 

“Who is it, some hot chick?” Yusuke looked at me quickly, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think the answer to that is very obvious considering our status.” He looked back at the screen, his eyes scanning over it before he spoke up again. “It was the group chat, their still trying to decide about Momentos.” 

“Group chat? I didn’t get a notification.” I dropped my bag off my shoulder and squatted on the ground as I riffled through the small bag before coming to the realization that I in fact do not have my phone on me. I patted my side pockets and back pockets trying to think where I could have left it.

“Did you forget it somewhere?” Yusuke asked, kneeling down in front of me going through my bag again to double check to make sure I didn’t just miss it. 

“Musta’, last place I had it was in class.” 

“Then you most likely left it there.” I huffed and nodded. “Go back in and retrieve it. I can hold your bag if you like.” I shook my head.

“Nah, come in with me.” He stood up and looked skeptically at the building as though it was going to morph into a completely different building. 

“Is that allowed?” I shrugged.

“Dunno’ I’ll just say it was too hot out here for you or somethin’.” I stood up and nodded towards the school, “Come on, the school’s empty it’s Saturday no one hangs around on a Saturday.” He shrugged and nodded.

“Alright.” We both walked into the school and headed in the direction of the staircase. 

“I can show you around, you can actually see the school where sooooo much shit happens!” I walked up the stairs first, turning around so I was walking up them backwards so that I could look at him considering I hadn’t see him in five days because he’s been working on his art. “Normally when I wait for Akira I wait for him at the top of these stairs, plus then usually if we’re gonna’ go to Momentos we’ll all meet here then come to you.” 

“It must be nice going to school with everyone.” I nodded.

“Well before Akira, the only one I really talked to was Ann, and we didn’t even really talk much. After the whole thing with Kamas-“ 

“Mr.Sakamoto, what brings you to the school after class?” It was Kawakami who was standing at the top of the stairs, she looked tired and worn out which seemed like the norm for her the past few weeks. 

“I just left somethin’ in my desk that I need.” I spun around and stopped dead in my tracks. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” She paused and looked over my shoulder at Yusuke. 

“And he’s with me because it’s way too hot outside for him to just wait and we’re gonna’ go study after this.” A small smile graced her lips but only for a millisecond. 

“Whatever, be quick about it” As she walked away I heard her mutter something about a ‘meeting’ and an idea popped into my head, but I had to check it to be sure. 

“Geez’ such a ray of sunshine.” I scoffed, shaking my head before continuing up the last few steps and walking up to a big calender that hangs in the hall that the clubs use to coordinate events and meetings. The teachers rarely use it for things that concern them, however the one thing that relates to them that is always on the calendar are staff meetings. I guess because sometimes clubs go to those to try and get more funding and then student reps usually go as well. I scanned my eyes over the colourless sheet before landing on today’s date, where I saw exactly what I was hoping for,

STAFF MEETING 3:15-4:45

I spun around quickly just to see Yusuke standing right behind me, smiling gently. “What are you looking at?” I wanted to keep this as impromptu as I could, knowing that Yusuke would get off on the unknown aspect of it. 

“Nothin’ just checkin’ to make sure I know when the next track meet is.” He seemed satisfied with that answer and looked around the hall. I took his hand and pulled him towards my classroom, sliding the door open and slipping us both inside. Yusuke lets go of my hand to walk over to the window and looks outside. I gotta’ say, as far as views from a shitty school window goes, it’s a pretty nice one. You can see pretty far, I bet at night it would be really nice to see all the pulsing red lights on the towers. Instead of going over to my desk I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling him lean back on me a bit. 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been to this part of the city.” I hum against him, loving how he feels pressed against me. “Aren’t you going to get your phone?” He rests a hand on top of mine, rubbing his thumb against my skin.

“Yea’ in a minute. Lemme’ just enjoy this.” I nuzzle my nose against the fabric covering his neck silently wishing his collar didn’t go up so high so I could suck on his delicate pale skin and leave a dark hickey. I pull back, letting my arms drop from his waist and instead I step in front of him where his eyes meet mine and a soft blush creeps along his cheeks. “Hey.” I pull his chin down a bit, not close enough to kiss but enough that he’ll get what I’m looking for. 

“Hi my beloved.” His hand comes up and rests on my cheek. “It feels like it’s been a such a long while since we’ve been together.” I rest my hands on his hips, slipping one thumb under his shirt so I can feel his soft skin. 

“Yea’ almost a week.” 

“So it has been,” He leaned down and caught my lips in a lingering kiss. His hand rested on the small of my back, balling my shirt in his fist as the kiss got hotter. He pulled back from me and wiped his brow with the hand that had been on my back. “It’s quite warm in here.” I nodded, biting my tongue to keep myself from saying some tacky pick up line about how it’s hot because he’s here. I stepped back, leaning on the windowsill, waiting for him to say something which would determine my next move. But instead of speaking he did something that’s inadvertently sexy and seems to be one of my turn ons. One graceful hand came up, grabbed the very top button of his school uniform that covered the majority of his neck and seemingly without any small adjustments he unclips the button so the collar falls open allowing me to see his perfectly porcelain skin that’s just asking for hickeys. 

Without a word between us I walked over to the sliding doors, stuck my head outside to see if anyone was milling around before closing it again and flicking the lock. I looked back at him, seeing him now staring at me, one eyebrow cocked. “What are you planning?” I walked towards him, avoiding the desks that were lined around the room. 

“Well I was thinkin’, since Ma is home it’s a no go at my place…” I watch as things click into place in Yusuke’s head, the wheels begin to turn and a smile crosses his lips. 

“And my dorm is a tad bit far to go.” He’s within my grasp but I don’t touch him yet.

“And we’ve got this perfectly useable room.” I watch the look in his eyes change and a look of submission take over his expression. 

“Ryuji I want t-“ I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to a crashing kiss. I felt him stagger back a lot, and when I finally managed to pull myself away from him I looked up and smiled realizing I apparently unconsciously pulled him over to the chalkboard. “Did you mean to drag me over this way?” He straightened himself up and looked around the room. 

“I guess subconsciously I knew I wanted to see you pressed against the board.” I grabbed his hips and spun us around so he was against the wall and myself. I leaned in and attached myself to his neck, loving the way I felt him squirm against me. 

“W-what about your p-profe-ssers?” Before I answered him I made sure to suck a very dark hickey that would be just peeking out from his collar when it’s done up. 

“There’s a staff meeting going on so they’ll be occupied for awhile.” 

“When does it end?” I detached my lips from his neck and moved them to his lips again, pressing a light kiss between each word. 

“We’ve got time.” He sighed. 

“How much time though?” 

“Yusuke.” I grabbed his hand, bringing it to my lips, “Trust me, we’ve got time.” Yusuke gave in and spun us around this time so I’m against the wall. 

“If you’re not going to tell me then I guess we’ll have to just be quick then.” Yusuke dropped to his knees and his hands came up to grab at my belt, I went to help him but only got my hand swatted away seconds before he practically ripped my member from my school pants, not even giving me a second before he completely engulfed it. 

“Jesus fu- Yu, not even a second th-thought eh?” I choked as I felt my cock hit against the back of his throat before he pulled off completely, his eyes wide and soft.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about this,” He roughly grabs me in his hand and rubbed my head against his lips “in my mouth” Before I could say something witty about if that’s the only place he wanted it, my cock was back to sliding down his throat like it was nothing. No matter how hard I tried I could never do it as easily as he seems to be able to, for him blowjobs come so naturally like everything else. I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looks with his mouth stretched open, one hand on my thigh clenching shut every so often and the other resting at my base for a place to put it, his eyes are always closed unless he’s looking up at me every so often, he just looks so peaceful and content. 

Before I even had a chance to notice it I felt myself rapidly approaching my peak but my mouth wasn’t able to produce the words, every time I opened my mouth to speak I just breathed out either fuck or Yusuke. And since I had more plans for him that involved me lasting longer than this I was forced to push his head back gently. He glanced up and me giving me the ability to silently convey my thoughts with a single shake of my head. He pulled off, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and looked up at me, cocking his head to one side. “S-sorry I couldn’t really get a sentence out.” He smiled at me gently,

“I take it you were close and didn’t want to finish just yet?” I reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up so I could kiss him and unbutton his shirt, never pushing the fabric rather just leaving it open while I move down to slowly palm him. I slowly drag my finger up to his button, popping it open before pulling his zipper down. 

“Mmhm” I stood up and pulled him flush against me, peppering kisses along his exposed collarbone. 

“How do you want me, my love?” 

“Well for starters, let’s get these out of the way.” I pulled them down, leaving them sitting just under the swell of his ass. “You choose where, I chose last week.” While he was looking around the room I took this opportunity to step behind him while sucking on my own fingers and obscenely and running them down his pale cheeks. I used my dry hand to pull one cheek to the side, exposing his hole before using my wet finger to circle him. Slowly I pushed my finger past his ring muscle, expecting it to resist the intrusion slightly but it never did, but instead it sucked my finger in. “Did you prep?” I asked as I pushed a second finger inside of him, feeling him lean back against my chest as his knees grew weak just like always. 

“Well I assumed y-your mum would be home so if we were t-to attempt to do this we would have to stay quiet, and you know how I struggle to stay quiet when you do this. Is that a p-pro-blem?” His voice stammered as he tried to take deep breaths to even his tone but I could still pick up on the way it shook. 

“Not a problem at all, just means I can fuck ‘ya sooner.” I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with my still salvia wet cock between his cheeks before pulling back to position it against his entrance, pushing in very quietly feeling him gasp in a breath before as quickly as I had pushed in I pulled out, leaving Yusuke a surprised and panting mess. “I told you to pick where, better do it quick I think I hear Kawakami coming back.” I didn’t actually but I noticed how his cock jumped when the words left my mouth. 

“I-I want to do it on…” His voice faded, I placed my member back between his cheeks, slowly thrusting along him. 

“Just say it babe, I just wanna’ fuck you.” He whined against me, leaning backwards so his head was resting on my shoulder but he was looking away from me so I was unable to read his expression. “I can’t read your mind Fox, I need you to use those sexy lips of yours to tell me.” I wrapped my arm around him, grabbing his cock and stroked it painfully slowly. 

“Your desk!” The words burst from his throat like they were stuck there for hours, after they left his lips he clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“Yo, that’s pretty kinky Yu’.” I slowly continued to buck against him.

“I just…” Again his voice faded, he still wasn’t looking at me. He didn’t need to say it, I knew exactly why he wanted me to plot into him at my desk.

“You just want me to constantly think of how I fucked you here, every single time I sit here in class, is that it?” He whined against me again as I slapped his ass, leaving a red mark almost immediately before pushing off of him and walking over to my desk, pumping my cock as I walked. When I got to my desk I sat in the chair watching Yusuke awkwardly walked over to me because of his low sitting pants. When he got over to me he just stood there, still not looking directly at me. I pat my thighs, silently telling him to come sit. He cleared his throat before sitting down on my cock with his back to me, my member entered him as he let out a loud moan as I was fully sheathed inside of him forcing me to clamp a hand over his mouth. When Yusuke didn’t start to to fuck himself on me after a moment I wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing gently and pulling his head back to rest on my shoulder. I turned my head so my lips grazed the shell of his ear as I spoke, “Ride me my little Inari.” 

He brought himself almost completely off of me before slamming himself down, over and over again, each time getting quicker and rougher. I cupped his slim pecs in each hand, working his sensitive nipples between my fingers watching his cock bounce as he rode me. With my left hand I abandoned his nipple and slowly, very slowly I dragged my fingertips down his chest, laying my palm flat against his stomach and continued down until my hand rested against where if he didn’t shave would be a bed of hair but instead was just more soft skin. I slid it down until his cock was less than a inch away from the tips of my fingers, occasionally it would slap me because he was bouncing so much. I felt a ball of melting iron begin to twist low in my stomach, pulsing in time with my heartbeat and his, getting faster and faster as I rapidly approached climax. I grabbed his cock and stood up, pushing him onto the desk, my hand sitting the metal of the bottom of the desk as I pumped him in time with my thrusts. 

“Skull Christ Skull!” His hands clenched at the sides of the fake wood as he got louder and louder until with a loud groan he spilled himself inside my desk, clenching around me, milking my seed from me. I thrust into him a few times, each time getting weaker until I had my full weight on top of him pressing gentle open mouth kisses to his nape. We laid there for awhile, enjoying the glow of the post orgasm high and the heat of each other. 

Both of us were jolted up by a loud metal vibration underneath us, Yusuke letting out a tired moan. I unwrapped my arms from him so I could reach inside my desk and grab my phone that was directly under Yusuke’s soft member, a line of his seed along the bright screen. I sat down, wincing slightly at the cold chair against my bare skin, watching as he stood up and turned to look at me, pulling his pants back up and beginning to fix his appearance. I stared at him dead in the eyes as I brought my phone to my lips and slowly licked up the white substance, watching as his lips parted in a soft moan, the pleading look in his eyes making me chuckle. I looked down at my screen and saw the group chat lighting up, with lots of ‘@ryuji’ ‘@yusuke’. 

“Who texted you?” I swore under my breath, looking up at him with a sympathetic look. “Oh no, what?” His brow furrowed and he began buttoning his shirt up quicker. 

“The group seems to have seen us come back into the school and I guess they were waitin’ for us and now they’re comin’ to find us.” I stood up, pushing my member back into my pants and stuffing my phone in my pocket. Yusuke grabbed my bag from the floor by the front of class and holding it out for me. I walked over to him, taking my bag and looking at him, noticing a dark hickey peeking out from his high collared neckline. But before I could point it out to him the door to the class was attempted to be pulled open, making a loud bang, followed by a few knocks and Ann’s shrill voice. I cleared the distance between the door and where I stood, nonchalantly unlocking it and pulling it open to see Ann, Makoto, Haru and standing behind everyone was Akira.

“Why was the door locked?” Makoto asked, glancing around the classroom behind me. 

“I dunno’ we didn’t lock it.” I heard Akira snicker.

“Why did you come back up here anyway?” Ann asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Yusuke walked up behind me, standing close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Ryuji left his phone up here, but we got distracted by him showing me around the school.” Akira made direct eye contact with me, a big grin on his face and a cocked eyebrow. I’ll have to remember to tell him exactly where he can shove that smirk later. 

“Do you two want to come with us to Momentos?” Haru asked in her sing-song voice.

“Yeah sure, I’m down.” I looked over my shoulder at Yusuke who let my gaze and nodded before he broke our gaze. 

We all started heading in the direction of the subway station, leaving the school and going out into the hot summer afternoon. Everyone had broken off into smaller walking pairs, each enjoying their own little conversations. Yusuke’s hand grazed mine and I looked up at him just as he leaned down to whisper between us. “I was thinking about order an anal plug.” The sentence caused me to stop. To stop walking, stop thinking, just to stop. I looked up at him as he walked a few more steps before realizing that I wasn’t beside him anymore. I blinked a couple times at him before forcing myself to go back to walking next to him, he smiled at my dazed expression before continuing to drive me crazy. “For moments like this where I want to stay stretched and full for you to use later.” I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking, checking the rest of the group to make sure no one noticed. I pulled him flush against me, my palm against his crotch before I spoke, my tone dominant. 

“I think you should stop talking about this, otherwise I’m gonna’ plow into you at one of those rest stops between floors.” His mouth opened a little bit before he closed it in a small smile.

“I’ll order it tonight.” 

“Good.”


End file.
